Kyth
Kyth is a Sarnori city located in Essos, west of the Bone Mountains, in the centre of the Kingdom of Sarnor. It is notable as an agricultural hub for the Sarnori. Kasath is ruled by King _____ and the High King Mezo Alexi. Location and Geography One of the Grassland Kingdoms, Kyth is placed at the heart of the Kingdom of Sarnor, and located near the confluence of the river Sarne and its tributary, the Kewhe. To the north, the cities of Mardosh, Sarys and Saath can be found, whereas located to the south are Rathylar, Hornoth and the High-City of Sarnath. . History During the Century of Blood, when the cities of the Kingdom of Sarnor were being ravaged by the Dothraki, Kyth and Hornoth fell in quick succession to the Dothraki hordes, lead by Khal Arlo and Khal Essino respectively. It would not be until 58BA that the Dothraki ravaging the Kingdom of Sarnor were forced back east, and the cities of Mardosh, Kyth and Hornoth are reclaimed. The khalasars roaming freely through the grasslands were pushed into retreat. The city has frequently feuded with Rathylar to the south, and Mardosh to the north. In 39AA, after a spurned marriage, Mardosh declared war on Kyth. The Ouri Family of Sarys, having accepted the rejected marriage, joins the conflict on the side of Mardosh, and galleys from both cities sail up the Sarne to the confluence between it and the Kewhe, where they set the fleet of Kyth ablaze. The King of Mardosh's daughter supposedly received a marriage proposal from every noble family in Kyth over the following three moons. In 64AA however, fighting erupted between Kyth and Rathylar after the latter blockades trade of the former with the High City of Sarnath. At the Field of Silence, the two cities met, starting a battle that raged for the best part of a week, and cost near five thousand lives. Included in the number was the King of Rathylar himself, Onlo Eifali, who was cut down by a war chariot amidst the chaos. Conflict would once again with Rathylar in 219AA, following the murder of Princess Lulai Abbali, wife of King Oxor Atiyah at the hands of Princess Huli Ata, the King of Kyth would declare war upon the Kingdom of Rathylar, seeking vengeance for his murdered sister. Thousands would die over the actions of one girl, an action that have been done hundreds of times before and would be done again thousands of times over in the future. Despite the events, their traditions would not change. Layout Kyth is one of the smallest Sarnori cities, although is still large by Westerosi standards. Much of the city and its surroundings reflect its heralding as an agricultural hub for the Kingdom of Sarnor. * The Bright Lands - Radiating out from the city like the light from the sun above, the Bright Lands are the vast fertile pastures and farm lands that surround the city of Kyth and have solidified its claims as one of the most important cities to the entire Kingdom. Much of the land is owned by the nobility of Kyth, either directly, or through smaller families that owe them fealty. * The Forests of Mawh - The banks of the river Kewhe, which passes through the city of Kyth, is famed for its fruit trees, providing a wealth of produce for the Sarnori. Dates, grapes, pomegranates, melons, figs, cherries and limes are just some among those collected all year round by armies of slaves working the fields and orchards. * The Morning Town - Located on the eastern side of the city, the Morning Town is a subsection of Kyth proper so named for being the first touched by the morning light. It is home to a number of markets that open at sunrise, selling produce from the city, as well as those purchased elsewhere in the Kingdom of Sarnor. * The Evening Town - In the western aspect of the city, the Evening Town is the portion of Kyth where the night lasts longest, for it is the last touched by the morning. Home to innhouses and brothels alike, the fruits of the vine and the body are both enjoyed liberally in the Evening Town. * The Palace of Prosperity - The ruler of Kyth has resided with the Palace of Prosperity since the building was repaired after the return of the Tagaez Fen to the city during the Century of Blood. Unlike other palaces in the Kingdom of Sarnor, the Great Hall of the Palace of Prosperity is a vast glass dome, second only in size to the Braj Shashh of the Amai Alakaed in Sallosh. Beneath the heat of the sun, it is known to grow blisteringly hot, and as such the King is attended to by score of servants wielding fans whilst in court. Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Essos Category:City